


A Christmas Story

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Christmases over the years, with and without Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **SDK** and **Badgerlady** for the beta.  <3

"You will swing by later, yeah?" Ron asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "Mum would have my hide if you weren't with us for Christmas."

"Of course," Harry replied. He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "This is just something I need to do."

"I know, mate." Ron clapped him on the shoulder, then took a fistful of Floo powder and threw it into the grate. "The Burrow!" he called out and disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Harry stood and watched the Floo go cold before spinning on his heel and Apparating to St Mungo's. 

He strode toward the lift to take him to the Dai Llewellyn ward when someone at the front desk called out to him. 

"Visiting hours are over."

He turned to argue with the witch but she just blushed and stammered.

"Oh, Mr Potter, I'm terribly sorry. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Shaking his head—he hated getting any special treatment because of his name but if it saved him arguing to get his way, he couldn't complain—he decided to take the stairs rather than wait for the lift.

He stepped into the dimly lit room and made his way to the last bed on the left. A sconce on the wall cast its occupant in yellow, making him appear more sallow than he had even when he was healthy.

Snape's eyes were closed and Harry would have thought he looked at peace save for the small grimace of pain at his mouth. 

As was his custom, Harry pulled up a chair and pulled a book from his pocket.

"I thought _A Christmas Carol_ might be nice, since it's Christmas Eve," he said softly. "You seem like the type who would like Dickens."

"What type is that, Mr Potter? Educated?"

Snape's voice was gravelly and rough, as if he hadn't spoken in years, but Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face when he heard it.

"You're awake!" Harry stood up and looked into Snape's bottomless black eyes. Harry would never look at him the same way again, not after he watched the man die. Or almost die, as it turned out. 

"You arrive like a herd of Hippogriffs." Harry saw the merest twitch of Snape's lips and knew he wasn't particularly upset. "Shouldn't you be with your Weasleys for the festivities?"

"I couldn't miss my weekly visit." Harry gave a half-shrug. He didn't know why he should be embarrassed but he felt his face heat. "I'll be heading over there later."

"I see." 

Harry wasn't sure what the note he heard in Snape's voice was but he picked up the book again to change the conversation. "Would you like me to read, then?"

"No," Snape said. "Tell me about Auror training. Have they put you in Remedial Potions yet?"

Harry laughed and sat down. "Surprising as it may seem, the answer is no."

Harry talked at length about the rigorous training schedule, with Snape inserting his opinions freely. 

When his comments came fewer and farther between, Harry stood up. "I should go, let you get some rest." Harry reached out and squeezed his hand. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

Snape looked at him without saying anything for so long Harry was beginning to wonder if he was asleep with his eyes open. 

"Happy Christmas, Potter."

~*~

Severus sat at the corner table of the Three Broomsticks, watching the door as he nursed his Firewhisky.

Since he'd got out of St Mungo's, Potter had insisted on continuing their weekly meetings. Sometimes it was just a cup of tea after a long day, but more often than not they had supper together. 

The first few months, Potter brought take away to Severus's house, as Severus still had difficulty getting around and tired easily. 

Finally, once Severus decided he would never eat curry again in his life, Potter insisted on taking him out. They made the Three Broomsticks their usual meeting place after determining that the Leaky Cauldron, or anywhere in Diagon Alley, was too crowded. Often with people Severus didn't want to deal with.

The door flew open, a gust of wind seeming to propel Potter inside. He scanned the room and his face brightened when he saw Severus.

"Sorry I'm late," Potter said when he reached the table. "You'd think they'd let us out early on Christmas Eve."

His cheeks were pink from the cold and his hair even wilder than usual. When he sat down, Severus noticed his green eyes were bright and sparkling.

"If you're in a hurry—" Severus began but Potter waved him off.

"No, not at all. I'm not expected until later. Tomorrow, really, though I usually do stay over at the Burrow." Potter picked up the menu. "I am starving."

"I've heard they make a good shepherd's pie," Severus said drily.

Potter laughed out loud. "I can't help it if I order the same thing all the time. It's what I like."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?" Severus asked, enjoying Potter's good spirits. It was one of the reasons he tolerated him on a weekly basis.

There were other reasons he dared not examine too closely.

"Is that a challenge?" Potter grinned and looked back down at the menu. "All right. I'll have the ... roast beef and Yorkshire pudding."

"Daring choice, Potter," Severus deadpanned.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas, then?" Potter asked when they were halfway through their meal. 

"I will be enjoying my solitude." Severus said it with conviction but he wasn't sure that 'enjoy' was entirely the right word.

"I'm sure the Weasleys would have you at the Burrow," Potter said, then bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit that Severus had noticed of late. 

Not that he often looked at Potter's lips.

"I couldn't intrude."

"It wouldn't be intruding! There's always room for one more," Potter continued earnestly. So much so, Severus was becoming uncomfortable. 

"Do give them my best," Severus said with finality and saw the acceptance—and disappointment—in Potter's face.

"All right." Potter wiped his mouth on his napkin. "We're still on for next week, right?"

"I have made no other plans."

"Oh, good." Potter hesitated. "It's just that it's New Year's Eve."

"Ah." Severus frowned. "Do you not have somewhere else to be?"

Potter shook his head and smiled. "Would you like to go somewhere different for a change?"

"What did you have in mind?" Severus asked, his voice calm in spite of feeling as if something important was going to be decided here and now.

"My place," Potter said simply. Green eyes waited, filled with hope, and maybe something more.

"Surely a change of venue will do no harm."

Potter sagged in relief. "Brilliant."

~*~

Harry ran his hands up Severus's thighs, face nuzzling his erection through his trousers.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he said, reaching for his flies and pulling down the zipper. 

Ever since that New Year's Eve when they shared their first kiss, Harry and Severus slowly but surely spent more and more time together. Two nights a week, then three which soon became entire weekends. As it was now, Harry travelled by Floo from the Ministry to Severus's house every day after work.

However, the Christmas season was mad, especially working in the Auror Department, and Harry hadn't been able to come by in three days. It was so bad he'd slept on the couch in the break room the night before.

Freeing Severus's cock from his pants, Harry groaned nearly as loudly as Severus did when he sucked the head into his mouth.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Severus asked, breathlessly. 

"I think the Weasleys can survive with out me until Boxing Day," Harry replied, then laved the underside with his tongue. "Can't wait to feel you inside me."

Severus gripped the hair on the top of his head, tipping his face up to look at him. "Keep that up and it will be over before it starts."

"We can't have that," Harry said. He sucked Severus's cock into his mouth one last time, then stood up. 

Severus pulled him into a kiss, undoubtedly tasting himself on Harry's tongue. "I want you to ride me."

"Fuck, yes," Harry said, groaning as his cock throbbed in his pants. They both moved quickly, tearing the rest of their clothes off—Harry would have to find that regulation button before he reported for work again on Monday.

Severus sat down on the sofa and fisted his cock, holding it steady when Harry moved to straddle him. 

"As much as I love your fingers in me," Harry said, between kisses, his hands in Severus's hair, "I can't wait."

Severus reached behind him and pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's hole, slicking him enough to ease the way.

Taking a breath, Harry sank down on Severus's cock, slowly but not stopping until it was fully inside him.

He bent his head, breathing harshly, then began to move.

"Fuck me," Severus gritted out when Harry lifted himself up, then slammed back down, his fingers curling around Harry's hips, digging into his skin.

"Feels so good," Harry murmured, all his concentration on the smooth slide of skin. He reached for his cock but Severus batted his hand away and stroked him, hard and fast. 

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cried out, his thighs burning and bollocks tight, come spurting between them. 

Severus groaned, his cock throbbing as he came in Harry's arse, then collapsed back against the sofa, pulling Harry with him.

"We will be stuck together if we don't move soon," Severus said softly, hand running up and down Harry's back.

Harry didn't want to move, not even when he felt Severus's cock slip free.

"Would that be so bad?" Harry said, not budging. "Being stuck together?"

Severus stilled but Harry refused to take back what he said. If Severus wanted to interpret that as some sort of declaration, so be it. It was several minutes before his hand started stroking Harry's back again.

~*~

"This is ridiculous," Harry ranted as he was often wont to do these past few weeks.

"I have no intention of spending my holiday with a pack of weasels." Severus kept his cool in the face of Harry's fury. "You are free to attend, of course."

"I'm so pleased I have your _permission_ ," Harry hissed, "but I had hoped that after nearly three years together you'd be willing to come with me!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Have I ever given you reason to believe I want to spend any of my free time with them?"

It wasn't too horrible when Granger and her husband came for supper from time to time but the madness of the entire family in their ramshackle house was Severus's idea of a nightmare. He'd sooner go back to teaching imbeciles at Hogwarts than be spit up on by the youngest ginger-haired hooligan. 

"Severus, they're the closest thing I have to a family," Harry said softly, changing tack, it seemed to Severus. "I want you there and they want you there. They know how important you are to me."

"Then they should understand that I would prefer to spend Christmas in the comfort of my own home." He glared. "And so should you."

"It isn't a big deal, Severus!" Harry said, exasperated. "It's only a few hours. Then we can come home and I'll make it up to you." Harry moved closer but Severus pulled away. He felt his heart pounding in his chest but he couldn't back down. His pride wouldn't let him.

Harry rubbed his hands over his face. "You are impossible."

"I am the same as I ever was," Severus said coldly. "If it's not 'a big deal', why must you insist? Surely you can survive a few hours without me."

"I'm beginning to think you're right. I can." Harry clenched his jaw. "Happy Fucking Christmas!" he shouted and Disapparated. 

Severus took a deep breath and clenched his fist to keep his hand from trembling. 

 

He got a glass and a nearly full bottle of Firewhisky, then sat down in his chair in front of the fire. _This_ was how he wanted to spend his Christmas. 

When he awoke the next morning—more like midday, truth be told—the bottle was empty, his head was throbbing, and most of Harry's things were gone. 

Behind the front door, a Gryffindor scarf hung from a tarnished brass hook. Severus gingerly took it down and pressed the soft wool to his face, inhaling Harry's scent.

~*~

Harry went through the motions, eating, drinking and pretending to be merry. He took Teddy flying and held little Rose, his two godchildren managing to work the magic no one else could and make him genuinely happy. At least for a little while.

Bill shared the latest curse he'd broken inside a vault at Gringotts while Charlie spoke of dragons and Romanian bears—the human kind.

"It's been almost a year, mate," Ron said when Harry was well into his cups. "You've got to move on. Find someone else."

"I don't _want_ someone else." It sounded a bit like whinging even to Harry's ears.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said, sitting down at his other side. "I wish you'd just talk to him."

"He made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with me. I'm not going to _beg_." Harry shook his head, temporarily seeing double. "Besides, I'm fine. Just a bit maudlin because it's Christmas, that's all."

"It's not healthy, what you're doing," Hermione scolded. "And he doesn't look much better."

Harry snapped his head up. "You saw him? When?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, continuing on before Harry could demand more information. "The point is that you need to make the first move. You know how stubborn he can be."

"Oh, I know," Harry said, depressed again. "That's how we got into this mess in the first place, remember? It's hopeless." 

Harry stood, only wavering a bit. "Is there any more eggnog? I haven't had nearly enough yet."

"I think Mum has more in the kitchen," Ron said. "I'll get some for you."

"S'alright," Harry slurred. "Might have a glass of water as well."

He made his way to the kitchen without knocking anything over, thankful the little ones had gone to bed. It really was poor form to be this drunk around them. 

"Harry!" Molly said, pulling him into a hug when she saw him. "You look a little the worse for wear. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yeah." He blushed to his roots. "That would be lovely, thanks."

Molly busied herself with the teapot and pulled two teacups from the cupboard, when there was a knock at the back door.

"Bit late for guests, isn't it?"

Harry looked at her and frowned. "Want me to see who it is?"

"No, dear, it's all right." She wiped her hands on a dishtowel and peeked through the curtained window. "Oh, my," she said, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry stood, worried. "Who is—"

The door opened and Harry's jaw dropped.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Severus said to Molly, handing her a large bouquet of wildflowers. 

"Not at all, Severus," she said, shutting the door. "Do come in."

Harry stood stock still, not believing what he was seeing.

"Severus?" he said. 

The whistle on the kettle blew, startling all three of them. 

"Would you care for a cup, Severus?"

He looked at Harry, then turned and nodded. "Please."

She poured two cups and set them as well as the pot, milk and sugar on the table. "I'll just go check on the others. You won't be disturbed."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, taking in every detail of the man standing before him. He did look thinner than when Harry has seen him last and had dark circles under his eyes. 

Severus looked as if there were words on the tip of his tongue but they refused to come out.

"Have you been sleeping?" Harry asked, concerned. Getting a good night's sleep had been difficult since the war.

"Not well." 

"Why now?" he asked, stepping closer, eyes never leaving Severus's. "It's been a year,"

"A long, difficult year." Severus reached out and took one of Harry's hands in his, then brought it to his lips. "I hoped you would come back."

"I wanted to." Harry stepped into Severus's embrace, the warmth and the familiar scent comforting him. "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have missed you, I assure you." 

Harry pulled back and cupped Severus's face in his hands. "I never want to spend another Christmas without you." 

"Then I shall stay as long as you'll have me." 

"You know, we'll need to talk."

Severus sighed. "As loath as I am to examine all of the missteps we've made, I think that would be wise."

"But not right now." Harry licked his lips. "Now we open our presents." Harry grinned and pulled Severus into a kiss. 

"Looks like Harry got his Christmas wish," Ron said with a chuckle. Harry turned and saw him and Hermione standing in the doorway. "Happy Christmas, mate."

Harry smiled, sighing as he felt Severus holding him close. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
